Hot Encounter
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Eiji and Oishi eat very spicy food, Momo and Ryoma encounter cold water, Inui and Kaidoh get into an accident, and Fuji's glad when his plan comes together. Warning: Yaoi. Conventional pairings. COMPLETE AT LAST, sorry for the long wait
1. Experiment 1 Spicy Food

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. This story belongs to me, minus the characters. There may be several errors concerning the storyline (like # of siblings, parents, etc), I apologize for them, and please correct me through reviews if you find any.

Hot Encounter

Eiji had never so scared in his life. Ever.

Except maybe for that time when he'd watched Oishi sacrifice his wrist against O-chibi (Tezuka in the manga). But even that had just been concern for his partner's health.

Oh, and then there were also all those times where he'd gotten on the wrong end of Inui's dastardly juices. Those had definitely been scary.

But even Inui's juice had nothing on the monstrosity before Eiji.

Gulping, Eiji asked in a small voice, "Fuji… Do I have to eat that?"

On the table was a large, steaming feast. Oh, it certainly _looked _all right. Looked. But the food was so spicy, Eiji's eyes were watering just from the scent. Gulping, he carefully inspected each dish as Fuji replied "Oh, don't worry, you don't have to eat it if you don't want." At that, Eiji sighed with relief, only to gasp in horror when Fuji added, "If it's not spicy enough, I can always make something else…"

Eiji was regretting his decision to come to Fuji's house now. But it had been the first time they'd talked in a while, so he didn't want to back out. But, just to be safe, he'd brought Oishi along as well. Eiji had been excited to think of seeing Fuji's family again.

But then, Fuji had revealed that he was home alone. His parents had gone out, his sister was on a date, and Yuuta was still at St. Rudolphs (Fuji's face became even more smiley, if possible), thus leaving him alone to entertain his guests.

Of course, that included preparing dinner for them. Hence the loosely-labeled "food" in front of them.

Oishi finally recovered from the shocked, detached state he had been in ever since he and Eiji had arrived and first gotten a whiff of their meal. Hastily, putting a reassuring arm around Eiji, who was close to tears, Oishi said, "Um, that's quite all right, Fuji, this is perfectly fine." "Well, if you're sure, then that's ok, I suppose." Fuji smiled at the Golden Pair, and they sweatdropped in response.

Surprisingly, as soon as the three of them sat down for dinner, Fuji stood up again. "Ah, gomen, but I just received a call." Pulling out his cellphone as he left the room, Fuji called back, "Feel free to start without me. If you get to it, dessert's in the fridge."

Oishi and Eiji glanced at each other, then away. Carefully, with all the caution of a nuclear plant worker, Eiji poked at a plate of meat, wincing when the slight movement caused the sauce's scent to become even stronger. Eyes watering again, he looked up at Oishi, who looked resigned to his fate. "I suppose we have to eat at least some of it. After all, Fuji would be sad if we didn't."

Oishi, after much thought, chose something that wasn't completely covered in hot peppers, and carefully tasted it. Within seconds, he had disappeared from the table, having sprinted into the kitchen for water. Eiji followed soon after, having tasted a dish as well.

They tried, they really did. Neither of them wanted to upset Fuji, and they also wanted to appreciate the hard work Fuji had put into making this. But in the end, both of them could barely stomach a few bites of each dish. The food was incredibly spicy, exotic and filled with strange tastes- but the main problem was that this food was just so damn spicy.

Eiji and Oishi ended up sneezing all over the place, unable to stop. Finally, they wiped their watering eyes, looked sadly at the great feast still before them, and decided to move on to dessert. Dessert couldn't possibly be spicy, right?

In the fridge, as promised, was an opaque container, labeled "Dessert". Eiji pulled it out triumphantly, and brought it back to the table. Setting it down, he pulled off the plastic lid with a flourish.

"AAAHHHHH!" Eiji let out a great yell as the container revealed a gigantic slug, glistening wetly and quivering slightly. Terrified by the thing, Eiji leapt 7 feet into the air and onto Oishi.

Oishi had been feeling rather hot for a while already- from about the moment when Fuji had left him alone with Eiji. The spicy food hadn't helped matters any, only making him feel even hotter. Seeing Eiji's flushed face as he attempted to swallow the spicy food had added to the problem; now, Eiji was hanging on to him for support, legs wrapped around his waist, arms flung around his neck. Oishi was uncomfortably aware of how very close together they were.

Eiji was far from unaffected as well. He'd leapt onto Oishi out of reflexes- he absolutely hated slugs, he really did. They were just so slimy, and disgusting, and… slimy. But then, after he'd tangled himself around Oishi, he'd realized what he had done, and thought dimly that he should probably get off. Yet even after that, he hadn't been able to pull away. It felt so good, being so close to Oishi. He wanted to get even closer.

It seemed that the two of them had the thought at the same time. Their eyes met, smoldering with passion. In unison, they brought their heads together, locking their lips.

Oishi was very, very good at this, Eiji thought dimly. His lips molded perfectly with Eiji's, and he seemed to know exactly how to make Eiji wild. When Eiji sighed softly in ecstasy, Oishi took the chance and slid his tongue inside, surprising Eiji. Their moans reverberated deep in their throats as their kiss continued on into eternity.

Or at least, Eiji wished it had. It felt so good, after all. But eventually, Oishi broke away from the kiss. Eiji had never felt so deprived in his life. Desperately, he sought out Oishi's lips again. But Oishi just said raggedly, "I… I don't think we should do this, Eiji… I…" Eiji shook his head vehemently. "But Oishi, you can't just leave me hanging after kissing me like that! Come on!"

Carefully, Oishi scrutinized his partner's face. He really loved Eiji, truly he did. But he was scared of hurting his little redhead… "Eiji… you…" Knowing what his partner would say, Eiji shut him up the only way he knew how- he kissed him again.

Again, Oishi broke away. But this time, it was only to carefully move into the living room, still carrying Eiji slung around his torso. A sofa would likely be more comfortable than standing against a wall.

Carefully, Oishi lowered Eiji onto the sofa. From there, he bent down and kissed Eiji thoroughly again while taking off his shirt. Eiji followed his lead, wriggling out of his shirt as they continued to kiss. Slowly, Oishi pulled himself onto the couch, covering Eiji with his own body, lips never losing contact with his. The contact of skin was amazingly erotic. Eiji let out a moan as his nipples rubbed against Oishi's chest, making them peak into hard nubs. Unable to resist, Oishi's hand slid down, toying with Eiji's nipples, making him cry out yet again. As Oishi's finger began to trace little circles around Eiji's nipple, Eiji's moans became unending, continuing without pause as he ran his hands up and down Oishi's muscled back. Faintly, Oishi thought of how Eiji sounded like a content kitten, purring with delight as someone stroked him the right way.

Unable to hold it in any more, Eiji clawed at Oishi's back, desperately needing more. Breaking the contact of the kiss, Eiji gasped, "Oishi, I want you inside of me." Even he winced slightly at the blunt way of putting things, but what was said was said. He just hoped that Oishi would listen, just this once…

That one statement inflamed Oishi. He was already in a state of great lust, and hearing that Eiji wanted him just as much made him even more desperate. Eiji wriggled under him, making him gasp yet again. "Ah… Eiji…" He made the mistake of looking down, and suddenly his mouth was bone dry. Somehow, with that slight movement, Eiji had slid out of his pants. He was now completely naked under Oishi, and even now working at the buckle of Oishi's belt. The pressure in his pants was growing, becoming more than he could bear. Quickly, he worked off his pants, and reveled in the delight of being fully naked on top of Eiji.

But, the statement that Eiji had made still stood. Eiji really wanted Oishi inside of him. Groaning with need, he thrust his hips upwards, feeling the heat of Oishi's cock against his. Desperately, he flipped himself over. "Oishi, please… I can't wait anymore… I really want you…" He really couldn't believe he was saying these things, but… well, when he really needed something, who cared what he said, nyah?

Oishi was still trying to hold himself back. He knew that it was the first time for both of them. From what Inui had said (making Oishi blush about 50 times during the conversation), it always hurt the first time, or at least it would for Eiji. He would never willingly hurt Eiji, especially not just for his own sake. He would go slowly, try to make it a little easier on his partner…

"Oishi, just do it already!"

Eiji never gave up, did he? With a final moan, Oishi let go, and plunged. Even in his state of increased fervor, he still didn't miss Eiji's scream. "Eiji! Are you ok?" Concerned, terrified he had seriously hurt Eiji, Oishi held perfectly still, even holding his breath as he waited for Eiji's reply.

"…"

"Eiji? Eiji, if it hurts, you have to tell me! I'm so sorry, I really am, I…"

"Nyah, Oishi, you're not going to leave me hanging again, are you?"

"…I didn't mean to hurt- wait, what?"

"Come on, keep going! It feels good~"

"I… are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Before Oishi could respond, Eiji's muscles had clenched around him. Oishi lost control completely, and started to drive in and out of Eiji with abandon. Their combined moans rang through the empty house, along with the steady rhythm of flesh meeting flesh. Together, they sought completion, reaching for something that always seemed to be just out of their reach, until finally, they grabbed onto it in the same instant.

Their scream of release echoed strangely, sounding like a single voice crying out. Exhausted, Oishi collapsed on top of Eiji, who didn't protest except to shift slightly to a more comfortable position. Panting and gasping, the two of them just rested on the sofa, still enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

Suddenly, Oishi bolted upright, making Eiji complain a bit about the cold air suddenly whooshing across his back. "Mou, Oishi, it's cold!" Oishi shook his head frantically. "Never mind that, where the heck is Fuji???" Eiji froze. "Uh oh… We totally forgot about him, didn't we… Nyah, Oishi, we have to get dressed!" Nodding mutely, they hastily pulled their clothes on.

Biting his lip, Oishi went into the dining room. Eiji wouldn't follow him, being far too scared of the slug. However, Oishi's shout of pure rage brought Eiji running. Even his fear of slugs couldn't keep him away from his doubles partner (and now lover) for long. "Oishi! What's wrong?"

Pointing, Oishi barely managed to keep himself under control. "It's just jello. Fuji must have tricked us…" Staring at the slug, it was in fact just a glob of jello shaped roughly like a slug. A lightbulb went off in Oishi's head. "Now that I think about it, doesn't it say somewhere that spicy food is an aphrodisiac?" Eiji just stared. "A what?"

Oishi wasn't quite listening at this point as he continued putting the pieces together. "He made the spicy food to get us in the mood, then used the slug-like jello to scare you onto me, and hoped that we would continue the rest…" Eiji suddenly spoke up. "Wait, I just thought of something. "Hmm?" "Fuji's phone doesn't have vibrate. He's got a really old model, from his dad I think…" Oishi lost it. "WHAT?????"

Fuji grinned to himself, sitting in some ramen shop a few blocks away from his house. He supposed if Eiji and Oishi knew how loud they'd been moaning… Sighing happily, Fuji stretched out in his seat. That book on cuisine had been really helpful in implementing this plan. After finding out that spicy food was an aphrodisiac, Fuji had begun plotting. But, he needed a test subject… hoping that Eiji wouldn't mind _too_ much, Fuji had decided to use the Golden Pair. Evidently, the experiment had worked… his sadistic smile crept over his face yet again as he plotted how he would get Tezuka into a similar situation… Wait. Maybe Tezuka already knew about spicy food. Frowning, Fuji started a new plan in case the spicy food didn't work. He would have to test this one on someone else… after all, the Golden Pair would be wary of him for quite a while after this.

Arriving back at his house, he saw Oishi and Eiji sitting at the table calmly eating jello. "Hey, Fuji. Welcome back." Oishi said carefully. Eiji just glared suspiciously at Fuji, finally bursting out, "Fuji, you planned all of this, didn't you?" Fuji just smiled. "Eiji, did you know you're wearing Oishi's shirt?"

"Aww crap! Oishi, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't notice! Why didn't you tell me I was wearing your shirt, then?"

"Mou, Oishi, that's unfair!"

Fuji just smiled at the cute couple bickering lightly over their dessert. He was glad he'd been able to help them along a bit… while furthering his own plans.

A/N: Well? Good or bad? I will continue this, they'll be the traditional pairings (TxF, IxK, MxR, OxE). Review please!


	2. Experiment 2 Cold Water

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PoT. Yes, I wish I did. But then again, who doesn't? Actually, I've got a few friends who hate this anime (Gasp!) so I guess they wouldn't want to own it… Anyways, on with the story!

Ch. 2

"Um, are you sure about this?" Eiji stared uncertainly at Fuji. "I feel kind of bad about it. I mean, what if he catches a cold or something?" Fuji just smiled. "Would you rather I do it to you?" he asked innocently. Muttering, Eiji subsided. He should have known he couldn't win against Fuji.

"Echizen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryoma looked up, surprised to see Oishi standing there. They'd just finished practice, and most of the regulars had left already. For some reason, the normally calm Oishi seemed to be really nervous, shifting restlessly from side to side. Something was evidently wrong. Ryoma looked questioningly at Momo, who shrugged and went back to his manga. Sighing, Ryoma stood and followed Oishi out of the tennis changeroom.

Eiji watched carefully from his vantage point on top of the changeroom roof. Oishi was going to come out first, and then right behind him…

As soon as the familiar white cap behind Oishi was visible, Eiji let fly.

"Aarrgh!" As ice-cold water splashed all over Ryoma, he yelled in surprise and shock. Disgusted, he looked down at himself. He was entirely drenched with water- thank goodness it was after school, he reflected, else he wouldn't be able to change into dry clothes. Oishi had turned around at the yell, and immediately put on a worried face. "Oh, Echizen, are you all right? You better go inside and change, I can talk to you some other time." Before Ryoma could respond, Oishi had spun him around and pushed him firmly back into the changeroom.

Momo looked up as he heard the door open, and his manga slid to the floor, forgotten. His mouth went dry as he took in the sight at the door. Good lord, what a sight. Ryoma's wet clothes clung to his body, hiding nothing. Eyes wide, Momo watched as a drop slid down Ryoma's face, rolling down the side of his neck and across the pulse there- unconsciously, Momo moaned softly.

His moan broke the spell. Both of them looked up, startled by the sound. Momo flushed in embarrassment, but for some reason Ryoma turned red as well. Momo stood up quickly, saying something like, "Here, let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." Ryoma opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Protesting it would seem a bit weird- after all, it wasn't anything Momo hadn't seen before. Ryoma nearly let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Momo's warm hands touched his bare skin as they pulled his shirt off- that water really was cold.

Momo knew this was a bad idea. Stripping Ryoma down like this was driving him mad. As more of Ryoma's skin was revealed, it became harder and harder- ha ha- to stop himself from pouncing on the younger player. The goosebumps on Ryoma's flesh were not helping matters either. And then, they got the shirt fully off, and Momo felt his mouth drop open.

Ryoma stood there, seemingly completely nonchalant about his half-nakedness. His well-toned, yet slim body was incredibly enticing. Momo's eyes followed the path of a single water droplet, watching as it slid down to a small nipple, peaked due to the cold water… Momo had a sudden urge to go over and lick it off.

Momo looked kind of funny with his mouth open like that, Ryoma thought smugly. He had no qualms about his body- he knew he looked good, what with all the training he did for tennis. What he had been scared of was that Momo wouldn't be into guys- but from his expression, Ryoma had nothing to worry about. Now, to see if Momo could be pushed into doing something…

Ryoma began to wriggle out of his shorts, scrutinizing the effects very carefully. Momo was swallowing hard, but unable to turn his eyes away. Ryoma watched Momo's eyes widen as he rolled his hips, under the guise of taking his shorts off. By this time, Ryoma was grinning. Momo wouldn't last long.

Momo wasn't going to be able to stay still much longer. He thanked god for his baggy tennis shorts. "Uh, Ryoma… I think I should go," he managed to say, praying that he would be able to get out before anything else happened.

Ryoma frowned. He hadn't expected Momo to try and run away. "But Momo," he said, his voice taking on a husky tone, "I'm cold! Help me warm up!"

Momo's eyes widened, and he stared in shock at Ryoma. "I… Do you know what you're saying?" he asked slowly. After all, this was coming from Echizen Ryoma, who was known as the most clueless guy on the team. How many girls had tried to win him for themselves… and failed?

Deliberately, Ryoma stepped towards Momo. Leaning in close, he whispered in Momo's ear, "With a dad like mine, could I not?" And when Momo turned to ask another question, Ryoma kissed him full on the lips.

As Momo's lips had already been open, Ryoma's tongue had easy access to Momo's mouth. His tongue slipped over Momo's teeth before sliding deeper into Momo's mouth, tasting Momo and playing with his tongue. Lightly sucking, Ryoma drew soft moans from Momo, and he grinned, pleased with the response.

Softly, Ryoma whispered, "Momo… do you mind this?" He let his hands drift lower, one hand brushing Momo's cock while the other splayed across his tight stomach. Hearing Momo's sharp intake of breath, Ryoma decided he had nothing to worry about once again. As his left hand lazily caressed Momo's balls through the fabric of his shorts, Ryoma slid his right hand higher and started teasing his nipples.

Momo arched, striving to get closer to those fondling hands. Oh, god, this was so much better than anything he'd ever dreamed of- and he'd dreamed a lot about this particular first-year. At the same time, Ryoma slowly let his mouth drift over Momo's jaw, licking and teasing with his lips as he went. Reaching Momo's earlobe, Ryoma nipped lightly, savoring the soft groan of delight that Momo made in response. Experimentally, Ryoma licked just behind Momo's ear, and was rewarded with a much louder moan. He'd found a sensitive spot, thought Ryoma mischievously.

Carefully making his way back down Momo's jaw, Ryoma's lips found themselves at the pulse on Momo's neck. Saucily, his lips parted, and his teeth nipped lightly, and Momo's knees weakened. If Ryoma kept that up, he wasn't going to be able to stand.

Of course, that was what Ryoma was counting on.

Ryoma bit harder, sucking on the pulse at the same time, and Momo's knees collapsed completely, bringing him down to the ground and taking Ryoma with him. Smiling, Ryoma licked the spot to take the sting out, before sitting back and smirking at the results. "Ne, Momo," he said cheerfully, "now your shirt's wet too. Wanna take it off?"

In moments, both of them were naked, and kissing again. Ryoma gripped Momo's cock, and Momo let out a gasp. "Don't stop," he whispered… only to feel Ryoma's hands leave him. Ryoma's voice muttered seductively, "Nobody orders me around. Nobody." Momo let out a slight whimper.

But then, Ryoma bent down, practically lying on the ground now, and Momo sucked in a harsh breath. The smoldering look in the first-year's eyes was killing him, and his own overactive imagination wasn't helping matters at all. The mere thought of what Ryoma was going to do…

Ryoma smirked as Momo's cock pulsed with blood under his gaze. "Well, looks like somebody has a dirty mind," he murmured slyly. Momo felt each breath flutter across his cock, and gasped as even more blood rushed to that organ. He let out a soft moan, unconsciously thrusting his hips closer to Ryoma's parted lips.

Teasingly, Ryoma leaned forwards, and Momo's breath caught. He was going to come the moment Ryoma touched his lips to his cock… but then Ryoma bypassed it completely, instead kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of Momo's thigh. Momo let out a groan of frustration, but Ryoma ignored it, continuing to trail kisses up and down Momo's leg.

"Ryoma…" he panted, but the freshman refused to give in. "I want you to beg," he whispered, licking the joint where Momo's leg met his hip. His cool breath whooshed across the now-damp spot, and Momo shivered slightly. "I won't beg," he said haughtily- but then Ryoma sucked lightly on the back of Momo's knee, and Momo let out a high keening sound. Another sensitive spot.

Ryoma made his way back up Momo's leg, feathering kisses as he went, and Momo felt like a string being pulled taut- he was going to snap any second now…

And then, Ryoma completely passed Momo's cock again, trailing down Momo's other leg, and finally, Momo let out a moaning plea. "Please…" And finally, Ryoma gave in to his own desires as well as Momo's, and took the tip of Momo's cock into his mouth.

Momo's strained cry rang through the empty locker room. Gasping, he flung his head back as he felt Ryoma swirling that talented tongue around the tip of his cock. "God, Ryoma…" he choked out, barely preventing himself from thrusting his hips upwards. Grinning saucily, Ryoma sucked lightly, drawing more moans from Momo.

Momo almost lost control when Ryoma started fondling his balls, kneading them gently while still sucking on his cock. Gritting his teeth, Momo fought hard to keep from coming right into Ryoma's mouth. He was _not_ going to do that to his kohai, he was not…

Ryoma pressed his tongue to the vein on the underside of Momo's cock, and Momo let out a wild cry, jerking his hips back so his cock slid out of Ryoma's mouth even as he came hard. The pearly fluid still managed to spill all over Ryoma, but at least Momo hadn't let go right into Ryoma's… mouth…

While Momo had managed to prevent coming directly in Ryoma's mouth, he had gotten it all over Ryoma instead. He watched as Ryoma's tongue flicked out, tasting a bit of the white stuff near his mouth. Then, he used his hands to wipe himself off, licking his fingers as he went. Momo moaned, feeling himself start to get hard again. While Ryoma was preoccupied, Momo snuck up on him, capturing his lips in a sudden move. Momo could taste himself on Ryoma- god, if that wasn't sexy, he didn't know what was.

He was suddenly painfully aware of Ryoma's erection; Ryoma hadn't had his release yet. Momo started letting his lips trail lower and lower, running across Ryoma's body with feathery kisses. He paused at Ryoma's nipples, licking and nipping lightly at them. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," he murmured, before drawing the entire tight bead into his mouth and listening to Ryoma's desperate cry. "Fuck, Momo…" It was a bit startling to hear swear words drop from the "innocent" first year, but Momo barely gave it another thought as he went lower and lower. His tongue slipped into Ryoma's navel, and they both groaned. Momo lapped enthusiastically at the muscled expanse of Ryoma's abs, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. He loved the taste of the slightly salty skin, which was only complimented by the faint tang of his own come.

He slid even lower. He debated whether to be mean to Ryoma or not, but in the end decided to be nice. Without further pause, he took Ryoma's cock deep into this throat, humming with delight. Ryoma gasped as the vibrations shot through him, and he strained against Momo. "Ah…" Momo sucked harder, taking Ryoma's cock just a bit deeper- Ryoma groaned, trying to buck upwards, but Momo's hands on his hips wouldn't let him. Momo's cheeks were hollowed from the force of his sucking, and Ryoma couldn't bear it for much longer. He tried to thrust up again, crying, "Momo!"

At last, Momo took pity on the first year, and swallowed Ryoma's cock completely. His throat worked against his natural gag reflexes, and the movement drove Ryoma over the edge. He let out a choked cry as he came, clenching his fists in Momo's hair and arching his back. Momo swallowed every drop, smiling, as he tasted Ryoma's essence.

They just lay there for a while afterwards, enjoying the silence. After what they had shared, there wasn't really a need for words. Momo finally got up and started putting on his clothes. A bit awkwardly, he asked, "Hey, Ryoma, do you want to go out for dinner some time?" Ryoma stared at him. "Are you asking me out?" he said bluntly. Momo winced. "Er… yeah." Ryoma turned away without saying a thing.

Just as Momo was becoming a bit nervous, Ryoma finally replied. "Ok. But you're paying." Momo did a little happy dance in his head, but said calmly, "Of course." After a slight pause, he said softly, "Thank you." Ryoma turned back now, staring saucily at Momo. "Mada mada dane. I'm doing it for me too, you know." Momo just smiled as he finished changing.

Ryoma regretfully put his own clothes on as well. Fully dressed, they stared at each other. Ryoma suddenly saw something that hadn't quite been intentional…

"Ooh, that's going to leave a mark," he quipped, grinning as he pointed at it. Instantly, Momo clapped a hand to the side of his neck. "You didn't," he said, slightly shocked. Ryoma just grinned at him, and Momo groaned. "How the heck am I going to explain this to my parents? How am I going to explain this to _anyone_?" Ryoma smirked. "Tell the truth. Unless you regret it?" he said slowly, suddenly losing the smile. Momo blinked at him, then jumped him. "I don't regret it," he whispered into Ryoma's ear. "Never that. I love you, Ryoma."

Ryoma jerked slightly. "You… you do?" His smile reappeared, and he murmured back, "Love you too, Momo." And then he let out a hiss of pain as Momo clamped down. "What the heck? …MOMO!"

Eiji and Oishi, from their vantage point on the roof, saw Momo running for his life out of the changeroom, with Ryoma chasing him while holding a hand on the side of his neck. "How dare you! Give me a hickey, will you? What the hell am I going to tell my parents?"

Faintly, Momo yelled, "Tell them the truth!" as the pair disappeared into the distance. Oishi and Eiji just let out a relieved sigh. From the looks of it, Ryoma and Momo didn't regret it, and Ryoma hadn't gotten sick from the effects of the water. Fuji would be delighted with the results. Tiredly, the Golden Pair made their way down the roof, and went home.

The next day, both Momo and Ryoma called in sick. Ryoma blamed it on some very cold water that had been spilled. Funnily enough, Momo blamed it on the same thing. Eiji and Oishi went about the entire day looking rather guilty. Fuji just appeared completely satisfied with the turn of events.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LONG WAIT! I'm a terrible writer, I know, I tend to jump around a lot. I've got so many unfinished stories waiting on my USB, sorry! And I just hadn't had any inspiration for this story… like, I've got the scenes planned out in my head, but I can't write them out at all… Sorry!

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! And review please!


	3. Experiment 3 Pratfall more or less

Disclaimer: If you still think I own PoT, obviously you haven't read anyone else's' stories.

A/N: Again, sorry for the terrible wait, I just… couldn't write smut for a while. I don't know why, ask my (nonexistent) muse ^^

Ch. 3

It had been a long, hard practice- made so by Inui himself, but that didn't stop him from being tired. He let out a relieved sigh as he arrived at the sinks. Fuji was already there, evidently about done with washing his face. Going to the other side, Inui placed his towel on the ledge, and took off his glasses and put them right beside the towel.

He finished rinsing his face with the cool water, savoring the feeling, before reaching blindly for the towel and drying off. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt the ledge for his glasses, frowning when he couldn't feel them on the ledge.

"Ah, Inui!" He could faintly hear Oishi's voice. "Oh, you're looking for your glasses? Eiji, uh, found them and took them to the changeroom." Inui nodded, and said, "Thanks, I'll go get them now." Oishi opened his mouth, then shut it without speaking. This way, he would be able to avoid the entire scene. He said, "Ok then. See you tomorrow!" before sprinting away.

Still keeping his eyes shut, Inui fumbled his way to the changeroom. He cursed quietly. At the time, going to the changeroom hadn't seemed difficult at all- after all, he went there every day without a problem. But there was one flaw with his plan- without his glasses, his eyesight was only 12% of its normal capacity. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face; trying to walk to the changeroom was incredibly difficult.

Thank goodness he kept his hands out in front of him, otherwise he would have slammed into the wall right beside the door. Sliding along the wall, he found the door at last, but couldn't find the doorknob at all. He must have looked like a retard, running his hands over every inch of the door, and still not finding anything. Exasperated, he finally knocked on the door, abandoning his futile venture.

He heard the click as the door opened, and started forwards. Just as he took his first step, something struck him from behind. Falling forwards, he grabbed frantically at anything that could possibly keep him upright. He did latch onto something, but continued to fall. His eyes snapped open, seeing only a green blur before they crashed to the ground.

Faintly, Inui heard Kikumaru yell, "Sorry!" His voice was already fading into the distance as he continued on his way. Inui barely registered it- all he focused on was the warmth of the body beneath him, the uneven rise and fall of his chest, the familiar green bandana on Kaidoh's head.

Kaidoh swallowed hard. With Inui stretched out full length on top of him, he could feel every toned muscle on Inui's chest. Eyes wide, Kaidoh stared unblinkingly into Inui's eyes. Who would have guessed that Inui's eyes were such a beautiful green? Their emerald glimmer bewitched Kaidoh. He was losing himself in their depths. Wrenching his eyes away, Kaidoh berated himself for being so stupid. What if Inui had noticed him staring?

Inui cursed inwardly. Why did he have to be nearly blind? Without his glasses, he couldn't see at all. Kaidoh's face a few inches in front of his was still blurry. He wished he could have his glasses on, and see what Kaidoh was thinking. Kaidoh had always been an open book for him to read.

Kaidoh tried to think of something, anything that would get his mind off the situation. "Uh, Inui, I've got your glasses. Kikumaru-sempai passed them to me before he left." Carefully, he slid them into place, feeling an acute sense of loss as the lenses covered Inui's beautiful eyes.

Inui breathed a sigh of relief as the glasses slid into place, allowing him to see clearly again. He blinked and found himself staring into Kaidoh's face. Mesmerized, his gaze swept over the strong planes of Kaidoh's face, pausing at those soft, slightly parted lips. His gaze shifted up to Kaidoh's eyes, and he felt a funny jolt in his stomach as he realized that Kaidoh was inspecting him just as closely. Their eyes met, and Inui's stomach jolted again.

Kaidoh berated himself yet again for giving Inui's glasses back. Now he couldn't see Inui's eyes. He could only stare at the rest of Inui's face, admiring the structure of his bones, gazing at the pulse that beat in his neck…

Without thinking, Kaidoh licked his lips, wetting them slightly. Inui's gaze zeroed in on that movement, watching as Kaidoh's pink tongue slid out between his lips, focusing on those glistening lips that were still slightly parted. Almost automatically, Inui bent his head, capturing Kaidoh's lips in a kiss before either of them knew what had happened.

Kaidoh's lips were still open, and Inui slipped his tongue between them, running his tongue over pearly white teeth. Sliding a bit further, his tongue encountered the ridges of the roof of Kaidoh's mouth, teasing his palate. Then, he met Kaidoh's tongue, and sensations increased, and Inui let out a soft moan echoed by Kaidoh.

Their tongues slipped over each other, curling and exploring. Kaidoh started sucking on Inui's tongue; Inui's moan was louder this time, and the vibrations seemed to reach right down to Kaidoh's cock. He could feel himself growing harder, and the bulge in his pants was now pressing against a similar bulge…

Inui was lost in the sensations that Kaidoh was eliciting in him. God, when had Kaidoh become so good at kissing?

Slowly, cautiously, Inui started moving away from Kaidoh's mouth. He slid down to Kaidoh's chin, licking lightly at it before moving back up, tracing Kaidoh's cheekbones with his lips. His tongue lapped at Kaidoh's forehead, before kissing it tenderly. He kissed both of Kaidoh's eyelids, smiling as he saw Kaidoh close them just before he touched down. He used his lips and memorized Kaidoh's face, every nuance and line of it.

He slid a tad lower, running his tongue over the soft skin just under Kaidoh's chin. Sliding over Kaidoh's Adam's apple, he felt Kaidoh swallow hard. His lips brushed sideways across Kaidoh's throat, finding the pulse on the side of his neck. Inui flicked his tongue out, pressing it against the pulse and feeling Kaidoh's heartbeat increase.

Kaidoh suddenly shifted, and Inui found himself kissing Kaidoh square on the lips once again. He felt something happen lower down, but was unable to focus on it, being too busy with Kaidoh's lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the weights he'd wrapped around his stomach fly off to one side. So that's what Kaidoh had been doing. Reluctantly pulling his lips away, Inui sat up and took off his shirt in record time. Somehow, Kaidoh managed to do it even faster, and by the time Inui bent down again, they were both half naked.

Lips locking once more, Inui gave in to the urge to run his hands across Kaidoh's abs. He'd always marveled at the incredibly defined muscles on Kaidoh's stomach- a testament to how hard Kaidoh trained each day. That kind of determination was absolutely awe-inspiring and fascinating. Inui traced the grooves between the neat rows of muscle, dipping into Kaidoh's navel and swallowing Kaidoh's passionate groan.

At the same time, Kaidoh slid a hand up Inui's chest, sliding easily across the sheen of sweat there. He unerringly found one of Inui's nipples, and tweaked the taut point lightly. Inui jerked, gasping in surprise and delight. Kaidoh brushed a thumb over the other nipple, and felt it tighten further under his touch.

Their kiss responded to the change in emotions- it became more passionate, desperate, suddenly full of frantic desire and formerly repressed feelings. Inui shifted uncomfortably- the pressure in his pants was becoming almost unbearable.

Kaidoh seemed to know exactly when desire became too much. Swiftly, he pulled Inui's shorts down, and followed up by tugging off his own. Now they were completely naked save for their underwear, and they made quick work of taking that off. Now fully naked, they resumed their kiss, pressing as close as they possibly could to each other.

Their hands were roaming everywhere. Their erections rubbed against each other, causing shivers to run up their spines. Their tongues toyed with each other, tasting each other, embracing each other.

Inui reached down between them, tentatively wrapping his hand around Kaidoh's cock. Kaidoh jerked upwards into his palm, and Inui knew instinctively that Kaidoh wasn't averse to it. Not at all. Kaidoh's lips slackened as he stopped thinking, all sensitivity concentrated in his nether regions. Inui took advantage of this and took over the kiss, even as he continued to run his hand smoothly up and down Kaidoh's cock.

Kaidoh's desperate moan inflamed Inui further. Without stopping, Inui slid his other hand up, finding Kaidoh's nipple and brushing it lightly. Kaidoh shivered hard, gasping as the motion caused erratic brushing against Inui's body. Suddenly, Inui's hand upped the tempo, and Kaidoh moaned as he neared the peak. Breaking away from the kiss, he gasped, "Inui…"

With his lips free, Inui decided he might as well do something useful with them. Still not stopping, if anything moving faster, Inui found Kaidoh's other nipple and swirled his tongue around it, savoring Kaidoh's cry of pleasure. He toyed with it a bit longer, until Kaidoh was writhing under him, senseless phrases and words dropping from his lips. Then, and only then, did Inui finally take Kaidoh's nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Kaidoh's cry of release rang through the room even as creamy liquid spilled onto Inui's hand. Not having full control of his motor functions yet, Kaidoh just lay limply under Inui for a while.

Once Kaidoh's brain had cleared, he realized that Inui had yet to find release. His eyes glinted, and he smirked mischievously. "Hey, Inui, want some help?" Inui blinked, not quite understanding. "Wha…" Then suddenly, Inui found himself flat on his back- Kaidoh had rolled them both over. Kaidoh was sitting up now, both hands on either side of Inui's cock. "Since you helped me out, I guess I should return the favor…" He wrapped one hand around the base of Inui's cock, hearing his gasp ring through the room.

Inui had already been hard for a while; seeing Kaidoh in the throes of pleasure had brought him to the edge himself. Kaidoh's strong hands pumped up and down, pulling him right to the peak. Inui's shout wasn't any quieter than Kaidoh's as he came.

Kaidoh rolled off of Inui, letting him get some air, but stayed close enough that they were still touching. Their sides were almost flush against each other, and they closed their eyes, listening to the other breathe.

Inui couldn't quite believe how great this had been. He'd liked Kaidoh for quite a time, and had found it increasingly hard to play doubles with him (he tended to get erections at very awkward times). And now… Kaidoh had fulfilled all his dreams, if not more. Even now, Inui couldn't get his mind around the fact that Kaidoh was beside him…

Fuck. Kaidoh. Inui was immediately tense. He _knew_ Kaidoh was always nervous at any hint of romance. He should have thought of that! Inui thought back to when Kaidoh had mistakenly thought Inui had asked him out on a date. After that incident, Kaidoh kept running away from him for a week. And that had been a mere misunderstanding. How would Kaidoh react to… to this?

He gulped and turned to look at Kaidoh. "Uh… Kaidoh… there's a 60% chance that you will regret this… I just want you to know…" he took a deep breath. "I love you, Kaidoh." His words were met with silence.

Kaidoh stared back at him. Quietly, he said, "Your data's wrong this time. I did it because I wanted to. And… I love you too."

Inui was… surprised, to say the least. "But last time, when you thought I asked you out on a date…" Kaidoh blushed hard. "I… I just… well, I was glad when I thought you asked me out, but then… you told me it was a misunderstanding, and I thought you didn't like me… I was depressed for a while. Uh… yeah."

"Oh, Kaoru." Kaidoh blinked- he hadn't heard that name in a while. "You're so cute, you know that? I'm sorry about that misunderstanding. To make up for it… wanna go out tomorrow?"

Smiling slowly, Kaidoh replied, "Of course… Sadaharu."

They stayed for a while longer in the club room, just holding each other tenderly.

Just outside the door, Fuji smiled. Another success. His plan was ready. With 3 different plans, his seduction of Tezuka was sure to succeed. He would implement it within the week.

*** To be continued… ***

A/N: I just realized something weird. For this story, I actually wrote the ends of each chapter before I wrote the middle smut scenes… that was really weird, actually. Uh… Anyways, thanks for reading, review please! And again, sorry for the terribly long wait D:

Hope you enjoyed it! And review please! And read the next chappie…?


	4. Experiment 4 The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: Yes, I really own PoT… NOT. *snorts* if I owned PoT, I have no doubt that it would be very different (and probably a lot suckier)

A/N: A short chappie, but I don't think I could make it any longer… hope you enjoy!

Ch. 4 (LAST CHAPTER PPL!)

Today was the day. After about a month of careful planning and research (at the expense of the other regulars), Fuji was finally ready. Today was the day that he, Fuji Syusuke, would seduce Tezuka Kunimitsu. And all was in readiness, just waiting for the guest to arrive.

The doorbell rang, and Fuji hastily stood to get the door. He pulled it open, smiling as he did so. "Ah, Tezuka, thanks for coming today. I'm glad you were able to make it. Unfortunately, it seems none of the other regulars could come… sorry. It'll just be the two of us today." Tezuka nodded slowly, looking just a bit wary.

"Well, just because nobody else is here, doesn't mean we can't have a good afternoon. Come, let's eat dinner first. I cooked, since Mom, Dad, sis, and Yuuta all aren't home at the moment." Well, actually, he'd more or less driven them out, but that was a minor detail. "I hope you like spicy food, because I thought I'd make something from Szechuan. A very good recipe, I enjoyed it greatly when I went to China that one time." Talking lightly about nothing, Fuji brought out the plate and set it in front of Tezuka. "Enjoy!" he said cheerfully.

Well, it _was_ a recipe from Szechuan. But Fuji had tweaked it just slightly. Only a bit. Well, maybe more than a bit. Oh, all right, he'd doubled the amount of hot peppers he was supposed to put in, but what harm could it do? The spicier, the better, right?

He sat down with a plate himself. He had a strange immunity to spicy foods, but even this was enough to make him gulp water- he'd tried a bit earlier. Gesturing at the plate, he said, "Well, dig in!"

Tezuka looked down with a strange expression. He'd never been scared of spicy food, but this was a bit much. Tezuka dug through a layer of peppers stacked 3 deep before he managed to get to the food. That was… just a bit worrisome. He took a tentative taste of the food, barely stopping himself from spitting it out immediately. Only long years of practice helped him prevent the tears in his eyes from spilling out- God, that was really, really spicy. Granted, if you toned down the spiciness about 10 times, the flavor was actually quite good… but it was hard to taste when you were panting and gasping for water. Not that Tezuka gasped for water. He calmly and serenely picked up his glass and drained it in one go. That was all. It certainly wasn't gasping for water.

Tezuka nearly fought through the whole plate, but couldn't finish it all in the end. He was already flushing and feeling rather warm- the spiciness was taking effect. He found himself staring at Fuji… no. He couldn't. From what he could tell, Fuji had no interest in him. It would be best not to even try.

Fuji watched Tezuka surreptitiously. That was strange. He didn't seem to be affected by the spicy food at all. According to Fuji's plan, if Tezuka could be affected by the spicy food, he would have jumped Fuji long ago. But there was no reaction from Tezuka, other than maybe just a little bit of redness in his cheeks. But that wasn't enough for Fuji. Evidently, the spicy food wasn't working at all. Time for phase 2.

Tezuka stared down at his plate. He felt quite bad, actually. Fuji must have put a lot of effort into preparing this meal, and he couldn't eat it all. Such a shame, really. Tezuka made a mental note to apologize at some other time, when it wouldn't be awkward.

He saw Fuji stand up, and followed suit. Smiling, Fuji said, "Why don't we go outside? It's such a nice day, it seems a shame to stay inside, doesn't it?" Tezuka agreed, and trailed Fuji as he went outside.

Just as they reached the back door, Fuji stopped. "Oh, I forgot to get drinks. You go on ahead, I'll bring something out." Fuji turned back, and Tezuka took a deep breath. Without Fuji's presence, he could finally take control of his raging libido… no, not working. He still found himself feeling really hot, and in desperate need of release. Shaking his head, Tezuka decided to head outside.

"Arrgh!" Ice-cold water drenched him out of nowhere. Biting off a string of curses, Tezuka stepped disgustedly away from the wet patch and attempted to wring out some of the water. Well, that was certainly a way to get his libido under control. Damn, but that water was freezing. Not his choice of stopping an erection, but whatever worked, he supposed.

After some time, Fuji decided Tezuka had waited long enough, and he walked through the back door. "I got the drinks… oh, Tezuka what happened?" Placing the drinks on a nearby table, he ran towards Tezuka, who said stonily, "I walked out the back door and got drenched." Fuji pretended innocence. "Oh, no, I forgot to warn you about that, the gutter on our roof is a little faulty, and sometimes it drenches us. I'm so sorry! Do you want to change clothes? I'm sure I could help you out…" Very, very firmly, Tezuka said "No." He didn't want to have to deal with Fuji while half naked. That wouldn't bode well for his "famous" self control.

On the other hand, he really did need a change of clothes. He was already shivering from the cold- if he didn't change soon, he'd catch a cold. "Uh, Fuji, do you have an extra set of clothes I could borrow? I'll change in the washroom." Fuji nodded, a bit disappointed. Yet another fail. Why weren't his plans working? He'd just have to pray that the last plan worked. It was the only one left to him.

Tezuka took the clothes offered by Fuji and went into the bathroom. Quickly, he stripped off his wet clothes and put on the borrowed clothes. He was feeling a bit dizzy- that wasn't good. He'd been in wet clothes for too long, he supposed. But he wouldn't let Fuji see that. He wasn't going to be so cruel as to become sick while at a party, even if it only was the two of them.

Fuji knocked on the door. "Tezuka, are you all right in there? I'm really sorry about this… I should have known better…" From inside the washroom, Tezuka's voice floated out. "It's fine, Fuji. It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I shouldn't have let my guard down." Fuji sighed.

Ok, now to implement the last plan. "Uh, Tezuka, you almost done?" "Yes." "All right, I'll take your wet clothes." Fuji opened the door, fully intending to "trip" immediately and fall right onto Tezuka.

Before he could "trip", however, he saw Tezuka starting to sway. "Tezuka!" he yelled, getting there just in time to catch him. "Tezuka! Are you all right?" There was no response- Tezuka seemed to have fainted. Fuji ran a hand over his forehead- it was burning. "Oh, no," Fuji whispered. Tezuka had gotten a fever… and it was all his fault.

Frantic, he called Tezuka's parents. They told him they were busy, and asked him to take care of Tezuka for them. Fuji then called his own parents for permission, and they agreed.

Carefully, Fuji brought Tezuka to his bedroom, thankful that they had Japanese-style futons instead of beds- that would be hell to get Tezuka onto. He wrapped Tezuka securely in blankets and took off his glasses, placing them on the bedside table.

Sighing, Fuji sat by Tezuka's bedside, stroking his fevered forehead. How could his beautiful plan have gone so wrong? And it had also resulted in Tezuka becoming sick… abashedly, Fuji sighed again.

He would have to start planning Tezuka's seduction from the very beginning now. His plans this time had gone wrong, terribly so. Fuji needed a new course of action. Perhaps a bit of alcohol…?

And then, Tezuka murmured something almost inaudible, a short phrase ending with "… Syusuke." Fuji's heart stopped, then painfully started up again.

It was then that he realized there wasn't really a need for the seduction. Perhaps there never had been.

And softly, Fuji leaned over and whispered his reply into Tezuka's ear.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu."

*** Owarii ***

A/N: Finally complete! How the heck did it take me so long to come out with 4 short chapters? I don't know, and I never will… blame it on a whole lot of procrastination and lack of inspiration D: Well, thanks for staying with me, whoever did! Sorry for the terribly long wait :( But it's all over now! Anyways, review please!


End file.
